


Our Last Words

by an_ambivalent



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: "I thought I knew you and I thought I had found love once again. But it was all an act, because now, here we stand. My healed eyes, teared eyes look at you in bewilder. Your warmth that I bathed in, your love that helped me find myself again is gone and your eyes are as cold as water underneath an ice temperature. Now, we stand here with history repeating itself and maybe what should’ve been. I see her agony through your eyes with a gun held to my side; you had me falling and believing that I had found love once again. But maybe I was wrong, because now we stand here one last time to say our last words."[A/N: Chapters will be in Third Person POV]





	

_Isn’t it ironic that the sun that he believed shone for him, shone so much that it blinded him? And then she came, giving herself all to him like droplets of rain to wash away his pain. She was everything different and cold; the water of life that drowned him in love rather than emotional strains.  But sins are not left unforgiven. So was all that they made a useless result of a game suffered through in vain?_

* * *

 

Her eyes were cold. They glanced down at him with a gaze which held pure distaste towards him. Her eyebrows were knitted together downwards which created wrinkles around her forehead and her nose; it conveyed the clear indignation she held towards him. Her lips were formed in a thin line, the corners twitched slightly downwards. Her aura was cruel and her posture was rigid. Her heart of gold filled with warmth that she seemed to always wear on her sleeve was now simply a flicker of cold fire which was itching to burn him.

 

Jihyun was on his knees. His sight was black. His head was bowed downwards towards the floor. Due to his blindness, he only felt the tears that were formed in the corner of his eyes. His hands trembled and his chest felt like it was going to rip due to the pain. With great difficulty, he swallowed the sobs of sorrow that threatened to release themselves from his throat.

 

He did not fathom the reason behind his tears. He did not know whether he was crying because he could not see anything at _all_  yet _once again._ Or whether it was because he was chained terribly to a webs of lies and treachery that was all too similar to his own. Maybe, he was crying because he had been _too_ selfish with her love and care; he was too delved in it to even notice if there was something wrong with her. He tried and failed to help a lover before, and he failed to protect his _current_ one before he could even try.

 

_Was this the punishment he had to endure for all the sins he committed and he did not repent for?_

 

He did not know.

 

However, he did know that the end was near if not already upon them.

 

“[Name]-” Jihyun began in a calm voice. However, as soon as he did, the cold metal was pushed deeper against the skin of his forehead as both a warning and a reminder about who was presently incharge.

 

“Shut up,” [Name] began, her voice expressionless and unforgiving. “This is all your fault!” She hissed.

 

Jihyun winced inwardly clenching his fingers in a tight fist. Then, with the effort to sound composed, he spoke.

 

“I’m sorry,” He said.

 

He received no response to this. [Name] narrowed her eyes at him however this failed to occur to him due to his blindness.

 

Then, as if someone had smashed the bottle of his emotions within him out of nowhere, he began to break down.

 

“I’m sorry, [Name]. I am so sorry, please forgive me. Please give me another chance,” He begged as he repeated his apologies like a mantra and weeped. While he begged, _just for a moment_ , [Name]’s eyes widened. The coldness in her eyes seemed to disappear and as this happened, a ray of gold kindled in the blackness that Jihyun saw. However, as soon this occurred, it stopped.  

 

[Name] winced as her head began to throb in pain.

 

 _Kill him_ , a voice seemed to whisper in her ears. _Kill him for his betrayal._

 

She clutched a few strands of her hair tightly in her hand and she was about to scream in pain. However, instantly, the pain ceased. This led her grip to become tighter and her coldness and apathy returned.

 

The ray of gold evanesced from Jihyun’s sight.

 

“Your pathetic attempts at apologizes _won’t fix what you didn’t do!”_ [Name] snapped, her eyebrows knitting together in fury.

 

Jihyun’s eyes widened and he felt the pain and the tightness in his chest swell. He opened his mouth but before he could talk, right away, the sound of gunshot being fired broke through the heavy atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> Please refrain from demanding updates ^^


End file.
